Don't Mind Me
by tschea526
Summary: Spencer finds herself fighting between her family and her love life. Their acceptance is her only ticket to happiness, but they are nowhere near giving in. With a new -A on all of the girls tails, Spencer does not have a sense of what is coming towards her, and what she has to do to protect those she loves.
1. accusations and antipode

**A/N: This is my first fiction story... also might be one of the first ****_own my own _****pieces that I have written. It is a little sad, I know, jumping into the pool with both feet. I really don't want any bad reviews/ harsh comments.**

**I started officially writing this in December, most likely when I finally got out of the 'Toby is on the A-team' slump. I still am fighting for them. Spoby was and ****_is_**** (for all you non-believers :P) the strongest, most loving relationship (that I like.) on the show.**

**This story is mostly bits and pieces all the three seasons kind of jumbled together. if parts of it get confusing or don't make sense, please let me know in the comments, and I will try my best do resolve those problems in future chapters. I am free and open to any suggestions you as reader have, who knows, they are probably genius and deserve a story of their own. But please, please don't be offended if your idea isn't picked. Or offended at all. It is just a fictional story, don't have your Twilight panties stuck up your ass because '****_its offensive'._**** Not being critical, but I want myself and others to have a good reading experience, and not ruined because, "****_that's not what happened! Bla-bla-bla died, how is he doing this", _****or********dumb stuff about how my grammar sucks or thinking works.**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Enjoy!**

** chapter 1 :****_ afterthoughts_**

Guilty. That's one of the ways to define Toby Cavanaugh. Emily doesn't think so, but I'm pretty sure he was behind killing Allison. He probably did it because she was the one who made him own up to the Jenna Thing, although it was all on Ali's part… Another thing, she also told me that Jenna actually went all the way with Toby, which is really disgusting because they are practically brother and sister. Also, I never saw it, but Ali was persistent that he would peek at us while the five of us would change in her bedroom, or when she and I were in the locker rooms after field hockey.

Now, I usually see him walking along a path by the woods a lot. Most likely sacrificing squirrels, doing drugs or something like that. When I do see him at school, he's normally clad in dark clothes with a matching black eye. In a way, I kind of feel bad for him; nobody likes him, and most people agree that he killed Ali. I bet the day he turns eighteen, he's heading straight for California, or even Canada, changing his name, only leaving behind the dust from his tracks, that is unless, he's put in jail before then.

-

One Sunday morning, I was jogging on the sidewalk, when I stopped to run in a little corner store to pick up a small box of popcorn that my family had run out of at home. I was walking out of the shop, about to put my headphones back on, when I saw two people confronting Toby, who was across the street. One of them, a young man not a lot older than I am, took his shoulders and shoved them, while yelling,

"Killer!"

Which made Toby stumble and fall down. The other one, a woman about the same age, took her slush-ee and threw it on him, Glee-style. Still on the ground, he wiped off his face and clenched his jaw. They then walked away chuckling, leaving a pissed Toby behind. He hopped up off of the ground and walked into the alley that was behind him. I followed him carefully, and without him noticing. He was pacing back and forth, muttering,

"I never touched Ali."

"I didn't do anything!" This time a little louder.

Now yelling, "I didn't kill her!"

Toby shouted one last time, and then slammed his fist, into the hard, brick wall. Afterwards he stood there, with his head hung low and slowly sat down, his back leaning on the alley wall, and his legs up to his chest. He then brought his now bloody hand to his face and started softly crying.

I saw and heard everything. I was in complete awe and started to doubt some of my thoughts of him, from what he said. No one would get that angry for being wrongly accused, unless they were truly innocent. I slowly maneuvered my way over to him in the alley, until I was standing right in front of him.

"Um… Toby?" I asked with a small voice.

He stood up, glared at me, and was about to leave when I called out,

"Hey! Toby, Wait!" I pleaded.

"Are you alright? I heard some of the commotion." I lied because I didn't want him to think that I saw everything that happened and didn't try to help him out, although that is exactly what I did, which I kind of regret at this point.

"Why would you care?" He asked, emphasizing the 'you'.

"Well, no one needs a text-book for using common courtesy." I replied with a hint of my signature dry humor.

"It doesn't mean everyone in Rosewood treats me the same as anyone else. Now if you don't mind, I have to go wash that girl's drink off." He added with a fake smile, while motioning his face and drenched shirt with his injured hand.

"Toby!"

"What? Is there something -" he asked, sounding a bit annoyed, looking at the ground around himself. I grabbed his wrist to show him his hand with the bloody knuckles.

"Wow. Didn't see that." he looked at it for a bit trying to figure out how he never noticed his hand pretty much pouring out blood.  
And here we go with my stupid maternal instincts:

"We can run by my house to get your hand cleaned up?"  
Oh God, what am I doing?

"I don't know if that's a great idea, Spencer. I mean, I don't think your neighbors or parents would appreciate you roaming the streets with a guy like me." Toby said with his eyes at his feet.

"Honestly, I don't really care; you are in need of my medical help."

I actually do care about my reputation, but when he followed my statement with a small, sweet smile, I completely let my mind run abstract, and led him back to my house.

I unlocked the back door of my house, walking in casually, setting the popcorn on the tile island in the kitchen. Toby walked in after I did, just a little slower, still a little hesitant. I have to agree with him, I would be a little uncomfortable too, I mean if he was in my house a few hours ago, I might have been upstairs, hiding with a knife in tow.

"Oh crap."

"What is it?" I asked him.

"My shirt. It's all sticky and I don't have any extra." Toby explained with an extremely innocent look on his face that made me a little weak to my knees.

"You can borrow one of my dad's undershirts while I can wash yours." I explained.

"If it's alright with him -"

"It'll be fine. My parents are gone for the day, and he has so many anyway."

Toby flushed a little and took off his shirt.  
Damn.  
I knew he could tell I was staring at Admiral Abdominals, because now he was blushing an even darker shade of purple.

"Bathroom?" He mumbled.

"Uhh...upstairs to the left." I managed to get out, an octave or two higher than normal. Toby took his way out of our awkward moment and jogged up the stairs. I turned around, abruptly, to walk over to the couch in the living room, sat down letting out a sharp breath, grinning to myself, still holding his t-shirt.

After he got out of the shower, and got dressed, Toby came down stairs.

"Here, let me do that." I told him as he was fumbling with the first-aid kit I lent him.

"No. I got it. You've already done enough for me." he replied, clearly frustrated and agitated.

"It would be easier with two hands, trust me." I said, teasing him.  
I grabbed a spray bottle of anti-bacterial and sprayed it on his hand. He tensed up and I laughed,

"Doesn't hurt now, does it?"

"No… my wrist hurts a little, do you think I might have sprained it?"

"No, but I can make a makeshift splint." I explained while grabbing a few supplies from the kit, wrapping his wrist, and bandaging his knuckles with soft gauze.

"So, Doctor Hastings, when did you become such an expert in the medical field?" Toby asked, teasing me.

"Well, my sister's ex - fiancée is a doctor, and he gave me a few pointers."

_Mostly about massaging bursa sacs. (*wink *wink)_

"And, playing field hockey and other sports, I've sprained a few things before."

After I finished up his hand and wrist, we just sat and talked. Nothing in particular, but he made me laugh and giggle more than I have done in a long time, and we Hastings don't giggle. For the time that we were talking, I have seen him smile more than I have seen him do, ever. It had been a good hour and a half, when the buzzer from the dryer went off, letting us know his shirt was clean and dry. Toby then changed his shirt and was about to leave when he turned around and said,

"Spencer? I just wanted to say you've probably been one of the nicest people to me in a while, and I really appreciate that. So, thanks."

I was very close to hugging him, but all my brain could muster up was a nice, accepting smile.

"Bye, Spencer." He said, grinning.

"Bye."

After he left, I went up to my room, laid flat on my bed smiling; contemplating on how I actually enjoyed the hour and a half I spent with him. I mean, he's Toby Cavanaugh, right?

** ooh! so what do you think? Love it? Hate it? (hopefully that is a no.) Questions, comments, suggestions? please let me know!**

**have. a. nice. day. **

**Bye now, lovely!**


	2. trust and terror

**A/N: Just a quick one. Okay I didn't think I would be able to upload tonight, sorry this morning :) because of the finale! So many emotions!(mostly good ones though.) overall, great episode; I wont say anything, if you haven't seen it yet. (what are you doing?! go watch it now!)**

**Back to the story! I hope you like! don't say any thing if you don't, but share GOOD opinions/suggestions in the reviews. i do not own PLL or characters.**

"Spence? Spencer? Earth to Hastings?!" Aria semi-yelled, waving a hand in front of my face.

The four of us were sitting at a table in school for lunch the next day.

"Sorry." I said blushing.

"Your mind's been somewhere else today."

"Yeah Spence, whatcha thinking about?" Hanna asked coyly.

"What do you think? Does Spencer have the hots for a boy?" Emily teased, matching Hanna's tone. The 3 girls all made fake, surprised gasps, then burst out giggling. I laughed a little and playfully shoved her, then said,

"No, just a very complex life. Everything with -A, and school.

_'JK, just Toby Cavanaugh.'_

Reminder! We have finals coming up!"

"Yeah in two months, Spence."

"Well you know two months is like two days for me." I said sarcastically.

"Hanna? Where were you yesterday? I didn't quite get your text, '_I'm busy'_." Emily asked.

"Oh. That." She said giggling. "Well, Caleb made us a wonderfully romantic dinner with candles, wine, my favorite food and dessert, and afterwards we went upstairs..."

"Okay, Hanna! We get it! You two have a _busy_ relationship." Aria said laughing.

"Yeah, you were getting busy." I said teasing, adding on.

"Okay, Spencer, what did _you_ do yesterday?" Hanna rebutted.

"I went for a jog. Not much else." I said, diverting my eyes

"A great _Hastings_ with nothing to do? You were the one who said finals were coming up!" Aria exclaimed.

"Promise not to go all hormonal teenagers on me?"

"Spence, it couldn't be that bad, but I pinky swear." Emily vowed.

"Well, um..."

"Cut to the cheese Spencer!" Hanna yelled.

"Chase." I corrected her.

"What?"

"It's, cut to the chase, Han." Aria told her, rolling her eyes. Hanna leaned back in her chair, arms folded together.

"Anyway, Toby Cavanaugh was at my house yesterday -"

"What?! What the hell Spencer?" Aria questioned quite loudly, earning a few stares from our peers and staff in the cafeteria.

"Was he trying to strangle you?!" Hanna whisper - yelled. Emily shoved Hanna's shoulder with a serious look on her face.

"Sorry Em, but you're the only one who thinks he's innocent. I mean, he's going on trial for _killing_ Alison. That isn't very saint like. Right Spence?" Aria asked.

"No."

"No?" Aria and Hanna said simultaneously, astonished. Even Emily had a questionable look.

"Not anymore. I really don't think Toby is the one we should be worried about anymore."

I then told them what I saw happened to Toby yesterday, which also explained why he was at my house too.

"If you're so sure Toby isn't -A, then do you have any ideas on who she, he or shim is actually? Mona's in the nut-house, surely she can't still be -A?" Aria asked.

"Okay, let's think about it. Who was there-the night Ali was killed, not including the four of us?"

"There were two videos of that night." Aria started. "The first one was of the N.A.T. club in her bedroom. Ian set up the camera, Jenna and Garrett walked in, and then your sister came in later."

"So what do you think, Spence? Out of those four who do you think may have killed Alison?"

"My bets are on Ian or Jenna. Garrett doesn't have a real reason to have killed her. Ian and Jenna both had videos that Ali knew about, threatened them with it, and one of them killed her for it."

"Jenna was blind then, right? So, either she didn't do it, or she had someone take care of it for her. Wasn't she going out with Noel still?"

"He's a douche, but I don't think Noel is capable of killing someone." Hanna stated.

"I'm with Han." Aria said, getting defensive.

"But I can see how he could you know, help her _get away_ with it. Have Jenna do the brain work, and Noel the handiwork." I said.

"Jenna probably still does some of his handiwork." Hanna scoffed, earning her two shoulder shoves from Emily and I.

She was still giggling for a while, and I looked over at Aria, who had a sad and glum expression.

"Aria? You're not down in the dumps because we think Noel was a part of That Night, since you went out with him, are you?"

"No, It's just -" She looked up with slight traces of tears forming in her eyes, and continued,

"I thought we were done with all this! Last year at the masquerade ball! Mona was sent away in a straitjacket! That was supposed to be the last of -A altogether!"

Emily, who was sitting next to her, put an arm around her and rested her head on Aria's shoulder.

"We had gone through hell that year! It was finally over." She added sadly. A tear slipped out from her eye, and she quickly swiped it away.

"Even with Mona at the funny farm, we still have Noel and Jenna or Ian, practically out for blood!" Aria continued the three of us silent, unsure of what to say.

"I think I'm going to take off for the day. Ezra is at his apartment today to finish up things for transferring to Hollis." Aria said while gathering up her purse and binders.

"Are you sure? What about your mom?" Hanna asked.

"Tell her - tell her I wasn't feeling good and went home."

We said our solemn 'goodbyes' and other words of endearment, then looked back at each other with sad, yet understanding looks.

"So you think Ian could really be -A?" Hanna asked.

"I'm not sure about that, but there is a high chance that he killed Ali. And if he is the one, I can't imagine what Melissa's going to feel like."

"Yeah. Married for love or an alibi?" Emily quoted.

Emily was walking with me to our next period when I apologized to her.  
"Em, I'm really sorry about what I've said about Toby in the past, he is a good guy."

"No, I understand. Before I really got to know him, I thought he was a little shady too. But you should be saying sorry to him, not me." And walked away.

It is astonishing to me sometimes how people can be so senseless. (e.g.: me.) Today had to be the day that I would walk out the front door of my house, not wondering what the day would hold.

Pouring. It is pouring rain, and there is no sign of it letting up. The academic decathlon team meeting ran long today, so I don't really have a ride home. All I have to cover my head is, well, my hair.

I started to walk from the school, right away getting soaked through my clothes. Even in March, when it's supposed to be getting warmer, the rain makes it freezing, especially with the wind blowing. Wearing only a light jacket over my outfit, a shiver rolled down my spine. Not just because it was wet and cold, but it also felt as if someone was watching me. After what the girls and I talked about at lunch, I couldn't think of much else the rest of the day. I immediately (of course) think of the worst-case-scenarios.

I pictured a tall figure in a black hoodie, turning around as Noel, holding Jenna by her arm, who was decked out in the same apparel, with her sunglasses covering about half of her face, and her walking stick. Then I would turn around to face forward, finding Ian blocking my path.

_Just keep walking Spence_.' I told myself.

I officially became freaked out, and walked a tad bit quicker. An old, beat-up silver sedan pulled over next to me and rolled down the tinted window to reveal a friendly face.

"Do you need a ride Spencer?" Toby shouted against the loud rain and thunder.

"Yeah, that would be great." I replied, smiling. He quickly got out, rushed to other side to open the door for me. As soon as I got in, he shut the door, and opened the trunk to present me with a few towels. I sheepishly smiled and said my thanks.

He arrived at my home, once again opened my door for me, and walked me to the door.

"You know, you really aren't like most guys, being all gentleman-ly and all." I said smiling widely.

"Well I did read this textbook I found about common courtesy." He teased.

"Very funny Toby." I scowled.

"Just think of this as a sign of thanks for yesterday."

"It's no problem, really. Do you want to come inside for a while, until at least until the cats and dogs stop falling from the sky?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I actually have to run a few errands, so I'll see you later."

"Ok, be careful, roads are probably slick." I advised him.

"Bye Spencer." He replied, smiling.

As I entered my house, I didn't even get to lock the door, when my heart jumped out of my skin. Ian was standing directly next to the door frame.

"Jesus Christ, Ian! You scared my half to death." I said, breathing hard.

"No, but I will." He roughly grabbed my wrist. I recoiled, but he had a firm grip on me.

Ian pulled me around and slammed me against the door, I whimpered to the pain in my back.

"I heard what you and your _friends _were talking about." He spat.

Having a job at the school gives you the perks of being a stalker for teenage girls.

"Mom?!" I called out. "Dad?!"

He chuckled, but still had me in his hold.

"They aren't home. They're in Philly. With _Melissa_. God, being thought about being a _murderer_ gives me an edge that turns me on."

I wriggled, kicked his shin, and made it to the third step on the stairs when he pulled my leg, forcing me to tumble, and fall back to the floor. I winced at the pain in my back, legs, and felt a cut on my forehead. He took this advantage while I was lying on the wooden floor, and climbed on top of me, straddling my hips.

"Ian!" I yelled, shoving his chest, having no real effect. "Get off me!"

I quieted and chose something that _had_ to get under his skin.

"Are you going to do the same to me as you did to Ali?!"

He completely brushed off my question, and tried to start unbuttoning my top. I realized what he was going to try to do, and I struggled violently underneath him. He punched my left jaw, and I whimpered, tears urging their way from my eyes.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you loved Melissa! What have I done to you?!" I screamed.

He yet again ignored my inquiry, and slid his hands, gropingly, underneath the fabric of my shirt, the only physical barrier between the two of us.

I took all the power I had left, and focused it on my leg that kneed him in the groin, that made him finally let up. Ian toppled over to his side, clutching his privates. Since he was now in a weak state, I pushed him off the rest of me, and ran like hell out the conveniently still-unlocked door.


	3. worry and wary

**A/N: Nothing groundbreaking in this chapter... just a followup to last chapter. A little fluffy:)**

**Continues _immediately_ after previous chapter.**

**I do not own PLL.**

**Read and Review! Hope you like it!**

Toby POV:  
I had barely left the Hastings household, when I saw out of my rear-view mirror, Spencer sprint outside, screaming. She slipped in the soggy soil, and instantaneously got back up, somewhat covered in mud. Seeing this, I immediately made a U-Turn and sped her way. I pulled over to the curb, and she ran around to the passenger's side and jumped in.

"Drive." She said.

"Spencer, what's-".

"DRIVE!" She yelled.

I drove until I couldn't see her house anymore, and asked,

"Where do you want me to go to, Spence?"

"The little motel at the edge of town." She replied softly.

"Edgewood Motor Court?"

She simply nodded. I looked over at her face and noticed the now swelling bumps and bruises, and truly became worried.

When we arrived at the motel, I got her a room for the night. We walked inside, and she stood there with her arms crossed, and a sad expression.

"I want you to take a shower to clean that dried mud and crap off of you, I'm going to get us some food, and when I get back, you need to tell me everything that just happened, okay?" She managed a half-hearted smile and headed into the bathroom.

As soon as she got in the shower, I hurried out to my dad's car he lent me for the night and left to get a few things.

Spencer POV:  
When I got into the shower, and heard Toby leave, I immediately felt vulnerable. Scared that Ian would find me and finish what he started, before Toby got back. I wanted scrub away everything: where Ian's hands were, the bruises, but it only took off the mud, and dried blood off the small cut I ended up with from when I fell down the stairs, which left the rest of my skin very pink and raw. After I was finished washing, I just sat down against one of the tub's sides and sobbed and cried. I didn't get up again until I heard his car parking outside, and quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around myself when I realized I didn't have any other clothes other than my soaked, dirty ones.  
He walked into the small motel room, and I hid behind the door to the bathroom.

"Toby?"

"Yeah? I'm back."

"I don't have any other clothes. That's kind of a problem."

"It's okay; I'll just close my eyes."

"No, like at all. I have nothing to change in to. I got the other ones wet and dirty, remember?"

"I know." He said cunningly.  
I grabbed a complimentary tooth-brush and threw it at him, hitting his arm.

"Kidding, Spencer. I realized that while I was out, so I got an extra shirt and sweatpants."

_'He is so wonderful.'_

He walked over, and stuck his arm out into the doorway with the clothes. The shirt was a light blue, almost gray long sleeve with a palm-sized anchor on the left breast area. I grabbed them, quickly changed and met him outside; he apparently already changed into his pajama pants, sitting on the bed eating. I sauntered over to where he was in the clothes that were obviously his; at least 2 times my normal size. Sitting across from him, I began eating too, not realizing how hungry I was. Throughout our meal he would keep looking up at me, and then shyly look away.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I joked.

"Hold on a second." He got up, walked right out the door and returned with a plastic bag of ice from the machine in the hallway. He came over next to me, pushed my hair to the opposite shoulder and delicately pushed my chin up, which both sent sparks down my back, and a rush to my face, hopefully not making me blush. He took the ice and placed it on a lump that was forming on my jaw line. The freezing ice made me tense up.

"Doesn't hurt, now does it?" Toby asked, mocking me. Tutting, I replied,

"No, just cold."

"Okay, hold it there, I think I have a band-aid in my wallet."

Out of his pocket, he dug around until he found one. I tried to grab it from his hand when he pulled it away from me, saying,

"It would be easier with two hands, trust me."

Chuckling, I said,

"Getting cocky, are we, Mr. Cavanaugh?"

He smiled at me then placed the band-aid on the cut on my forehead. He threw away our food trash, and then returned to his spot across from me.

"I think you promised to tell me something." He said, in all seriousness. My smile faded away, and I sighed and then paused.

"You had just dropped me off, and I had entered my house when Ian grabbed my wrist."

"Wait, Coach-Thomas-from-school, Ian?"

"Yeah he's my older sister's husband, and after he grabbed me, he pushed me up against the door. I was frightened, so I struggled, kicked him, and ran up the stairs. By the time I made it barely a quarter of the way when he grabbed my leg, and I fell down."

Each detail, his face grew more worried, full of care, and even a hint of hatred towards Ian.

"After I fell, he got on top of me, and-"

The first tear fell on my lap, but I made a promise to Toby, and forced myself to keep going,

"He hit me. It hurt, but then I realized what he - he was going to do. I made it clear to myself that I wasn't going to end up like that. So I kicked him, again, harder, pushed him off me, got up and ran outside."

By now, the tears were at a steady stream, running down my face and neck, and they surely did not go unnoticed. He pulled me into his lap, my head on his chest with my arms around his torso, and his around my whole figure. In my years of trying to keep myself from showing any emotion, I let it all out.

"He tried- he tried to force himself on me." I choked out through sobs.

"I know, Spence, I know. It's safe now. You are going to be fine. He can't or won't do anything while I'm here." He whispered. We didn't talk for the rest of the night, and he kept me in his lap, rocking me in his embrace until we both fell asleep.

The next morning, I awoke with my head on his chest with my arm draped carelessly across his stomach. I widened my eyes at the position we were in, and carefully lifted myself off him. He stretched and yawned, waking up.

"What time is it?" He asked, his voice still drowsy. I looked at the old alarm clock next to the bed, which read, 8:39.

"Crap! Toby! I need to be sitting down in first period in 20 minutes!"

I quickly packed up our small amount of belongings, while he checked us out. He drove me home to change, waiting in the foyer, worried about leaving me in the house by myself. We arrived at school with a bit less than two minutes to spare, Toby driving a little fast for my comfort. He as always got out to open my door and walked me up to the building. Before I went inside, I enveloped him in a big bear hug as a sign of thanks for everything. I rushed inside and hurried to my class, the bell ringing, as I sat down at my desk. What? I'm a Hastings, and Hastings are NEVER late.

About 15 minutes in to the lesson, I feel something softly hit my shoulder. I turn around to have another hit my cheek. I picked up the two balled up pieces of paper and rolled my eyes at Hanna, the assailant. She mouthed to me,

"Open them."

I sighed and opened the first one that said;

_**'No makeup?  
Your clothes?  
-Han'**_**  
**  
She wrote, addressing my sloppily put together outfit, in which I was still wearing Toby's shirt and a bit oversized navy cardigan-sweater, along with a bare face. I turned around and scowled at her, and she motioned me to open the other one that read;

_**'No one was at your house last night or this morning. What's going on? Where were you?  
-Han'**_

I wrote on the back;

_**'I'll tell you at lunch, long story.' -S**_

I balled up the already crumpled sheets of paper, and threw it back at her.

Throughout all my other class periods before lunch, Aria and Emily did the same; pester me about what happened yesterday and this morning. I stayed behind a little in the class before our break for lunch, knowing I was going to be ambushed with questions from the three girls. I gathered my supplies off the desk and walked into the cafeteria. They immediately noticed me with eager and anxious looks on their faces. Making my way to our table, I made short eye contact with Ian, who was standing on the wall, 'supervising' the cafeteria, a cross between a look of disgust and a faint smirk on his face. I looked at Aria and asked,

"Would Ezra mind if we use his classroom? Don't look now, but Ian is watching, and he can't be here when I tell you what happened."

"Uh, sure Spence." She said, hesitantly.

She got up and led the four of us out to Ezra's room, me glancing back at Ian, who had a pang of worry and a little confusion behind an almost deceiving façade. We were lucky because Ezra was out to lunch, giving us the privacy of his classroom that I needed. I closed the door behind me, which also locked it, and for good measure I shut the blinds, earning a few questionable looks from the girls.

"Spence? You're scaring me, what's going on?" Emily asked worriedly.  
I sucked in my breath and pursed my lips.

"Okay, so you know how it was raining really hard yesterday, well someone gave me a ride home, and when he dropped me off-"

"Someone? He? Who is this?" Hanna questioned with traces of a smile growing on her face. I hesitated and answered,

"Toby…" while blushing. I looked over to Aria to see her raise her eyebrows.

"Okay, back to what you were telling us what happened. Why are we alone in Fitz's room? What's up with Ian? Why-"

"Alright, Em! So, after I got home, Ian was there, and he, he grabbed me," I started.

"Wait, what about your parents? Do they know about this?" Aria asked.

"No, they weren't home, they were in Philly with Melissa. He said that he overheard what we were talking about yesterday at lunch. Anyway, I got away, but he had pulled me down the stairs before I got to my room," I told them making all them wince. Aria reached out and touched the cut on my forehead and lump on my jaw,

"I didn't notice these, and is that what they're from?"

"That's how I got the cut, but afterwards, after I fell, he got on top of me and-"

I stopped because I started choking up. Normally I would never get this close to crying, even by myself, but now, this event had become a very touchy subject for me. They started to try and group-hug me, but I stopped them, knowing it would just make me actually start bawling, and I can't be seen like that, especially in school. So instead, I blinked the tears furiously away, sucked it up, and continued,

"And after, he hit the side of my face," I said sadly, pointing to the bruise.

"Did he… you know? Do it?" Hanna asked caringly and quietly, furrowing her eyebrows. I just shook my head, and sat down in of the many empty desks, fumbling with the buttons on my cardigan, staring at my shoes.

"So you got away?" Emily asked.

"Yeah."

"Where'd you go, you weren't there all night, we called your house a bunch of times." Aria informed me.

"By the time everything had happened, Toby just got into his car when I ran out of the door, and he took me to a motel room for the night."

"You should have called us Spence, instead of being all by yourself. We were worried about you. But at least you're alright." Hanna told me, and hugging me, while I was still sitting.

I got up, and backed to the wall, leaning on the counter behind me.

"Well, I wasn't alone for the night…" I said hesitantly, trailing off.  
Emily raised her eyebrows and asked, kind of oblivious,

"You called Melissa, got her to stay with you?"

"Yeah Em, 'Hey Mel! Care to stay with me in a dumpy old motel room? Your husband was just trying to rape me!'" Hanna said sarcastically and with a pseudo excited voice. Aria elbowed her and gave her a serious look, motioning to me.

"Sorry, too soon?" Hanna asked scrunching up her face. Softly laughing, I added,

"No, its fine."

"You still didn't tell us who stayed with you!" Em, still in the dark.

"Well, after he brought food and extra clothes for me, we kind of just fell asleep."

"He, Toby?" Aria asked.

"Yes?" I said, acting as if a bomb was about to explode. But, all was silent, Emily raised her eyebrows again, Hanna turned slightly and crossed her arms over her chest, and Aria slowly took a silent deep breath and flattened out her dress.

"You guys! You know I went through a lot that afternoon! I needed someone, and Toby was there!"

"We get it; it's just that you should've let us know! We are your friends, we are here for you! We could've been the ones there! We three were worried sick!" Aria said somewhat comforting, but with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I understand, and I am really glad that I have great friends like you, who are always alongside me, but let's face it, the four of us couldn't fit in the small bed." I said jokingly and smiling, then realizing what I said, and my grin fading.

"You mean-" Emily started, then cut off by Hanna,

"You slept... together!?"

I dropped my head into one of my hands, massaging my temples before a migraine catches on.

"No, Hanna. There was one bed, we slept 'next' to each other, nothing happened! At least not what you were thinking about!" I said, my voice rising the more I spoke in exasperation. She raised her hands and eyebrows in surrender.

"Well I think it was very nice of him to be there for you during a hard time." Emily told me.

"Thank you!" I sighed in desperation.

"Aria?" I asked, noticing that she had been the only one not to give her opinions and views.

"As much as I don't really care for you and Toby sleeping in the same bed, or you not telling us important things like what happened yesterday, I love seeing you alive and healthy." I grinned and hugged her whispering 'sorry' in her ear. I noticed the clock above Ezra's desk, and quickly released, seeing we had about 5 minutes until our lunch period was over.

The rest of the school day continued as usual, at least before I got back home. I walked in, and was approaching the stairs, when my mother stopped me in my tracks by saying,

"Spencer, where were you last night? Our home phone has at least 3 missed calls and 2 voicemails, all from Aria. I told you to stay here while your father and I were in Philly with Melissa." Scowling, her voice dripping with concern.

'Damn it Aria! Best time to be a caring friend.' I said in my mind, extremely cynically. I quickly thought of something, saying,

"Oh, um I went to the library then to the Grille for dinner, must've left my cell phone here, and forgot to check the answering machine. Sorry for leaving home." I added a light, nervous laugh.

She just squinted her eyes at me and 'mhm-hmed', clearly still suspicious. She released me from her invisible grip and wrath, and I quickly ran up the stairs into my room, letting out a relieved sigh.


	4. casual and collected

That weekend, on Saturday mid-morning, Jason and I met up for breakfast and coffee at The Brew. We do these kinds of things often, to catch up, and have half-brother-and-sister time together. We were talking about his new job as an intern at City Hall in Philadelphia. He announced that he had already been promoted, and he's only been working there for a few weeks. His area specializes in alcohol and drug abuse for teenagers and young adults. He truly was happy, giving those help like he needed a while ago.

For my slice of life, I told him about what went down with Ian earlier this week, and it surely got under his skin.

"Why haven't you told your parents yet?" He asked, angry and concerned, but quiet enough to not cause a scene.

"They already know about how I kissed him years ago, and with my history with Wren, they'll never believe me! And when I told my mom where I 'was' Monday night, she didn't buy it at all! She probably either didn't really care, or didn't want to stir up more family drama."

"Spence, I really don't want to see you get hurt. And _him_ getting away with it. Please, stay away from Ian as much as you can, I don't want him anywhere near you, at least when you're alone."

I was a little annoyed with everyone poking and prying at me, acting like my babysitter, but I was truly touched by the sincerity and caring tone he had in his voice, and put my hands on top of his, that were above the table and smiled,

"Don't worry, just thinking about him sharing the same oxygen as I do creeps me out." I confirmed. He smiled back to me, and was getting ready to head back home. In the midst of doing so, he stopped, standing up, and asked curiously,

"How is Aria, by the way?"

"With Ezra. Good bye Jason." I simply said. He chuckled a mirthless laugh, and put money on the table to cover his breakfast expenses.

After he left I looked back down at my coffee, wrapped my fingers around the mug, and gladly took a few sips. My eyes returned to where Jason was sitting before, and lingered for a bit. Eventually, they caught on a familiar figure's back. I smiled, picked up my coffee cup, and happily walked over to Toby, who was sitting down in one of the bar stools by the window, basking in the sunlight. He was concentrating on reading The Catcher in the Rye, and barely noticed that I had even sat down next to him.

"Hey Toby! It is a _fancy_ seeing you here." I said, drawling the last bit out in a fake-British accent.

"Hi, Spence." He said, closing his book, and setting it down.

"So you're reading The Catcher in The Rye?"

"Yeah, it's actually one of my all-time favorites." He smiled while sliding the book in front of me. I picked it up, noticed how worn the cover and spine looked, then flipped through the pages, and said,

"I know. Salinger did a great job." I passed it back to him and started,

"I'm -"  
"So -." He said at the same time. We laughed softly,

"You first." I told him.

"Are you alright? You know, from Monday?" He asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine now." I added with a slight smile. "My parents have been here since then, so I'm good. I actually came over here to thank you. It was profoundly nice of you to stay with me."

"Oh it was nothing. I'm just glad that you are okay." He smiled.

"I'm serious Toby."

I looked into his eyes meaningfully, and saw how beautiful they were. Bluer than an ocean, or a cloudless sky. They were piercing, yet soft with innocence.

Toby POV:

"And I'm also really sorry about crying all over you." Spencer added, chuckling.

I smiled, and without thinking, I reached out and touched the left side of her face. Her eyes were full of question, and I quickly drew my hand to my lap and looked back to where my book was placed.

"Sorry, I- I didn't mean to you know, invade your personal bubble or something." I gave her a small smile, hoping to God she doesn't think I'm a total creep.

"I just noticed that your bruise was gone." I continued.

"Oh, well that's the power of concealer." She joked, her eyebrows raised.

I had Spencer on my mind ever since our 'night' at the motel. I had been thinking about Ali too. I've known that the girls from her posse never really liked - hell, hated me, except for Emily. I always knew there was something different about her. She was actually sweet and kind to other individuals, while Ali on the other hand, made a lifestyle off of torture. Until now, I thought of Spencer the same way, not so brutal, but just stuck-up and preppy. She, in my mind, was the one who only cares about her academics, college application, and resume. All work, no play. Now that I've genuinely spent time with her, gotten to know her, she is completely discrete from what I previously believed. Good-natured, sarcastically humorous, extremely intelligent, and not to mention, strikingly beautiful. Even though I've only spent a couple of days with her, I feel like we've been friends for years. Almost like another Emily. And one less Ali-minion.

I looked back over at Spencer, and took in the features of her face: she still had a minuscule white scar from the cut on her forehead. The bruise was covered with makeup, but looking close enough, the blue- black mark was poking through. She had fierce mocha colored eyes, a small freckle on her cheek, and pouty lips I couldn't keep my eyes averted from. She noticed I was staring at her, and asked, confused but chuckling,

"What? Do I-"

She started before I abruptly crashed my lips on to hers, softly and lightly, but passionate. I pulled back not long afterwards, her face flushed; looking bewildered, and diverted her eyes back out the window.

I immediately felt embarrassed, knowing I acted too quickly, and mentally slapped myself 50 times for being such an idiot.

"Sorry, I - I really didn't mean to -" I started.

Spencer POV:

Oh. My God. Did he really? Did he really just kiss me? I blushed, confused about what to do next. I surely did not want to make him feel like I was brushing him off my shoulder. He, over the past week had been, without a doubt a superb friend to me. I don't know if I want to be more than that. I didn't stop the kiss, which was for sure. Now _that_ was superb.

He apologized for kissing me, thinking I didn't like him like that. I guess I was feeling curious today, because I leaned in, grabbed the hem of his shirt collar and pulled his lips on to mine.

"Why - why did you do that?" He asked.

"Why'd you kiss me?" I countered sarcastically.

His eyes meandered around vigorously, looking for a reasonable answer, rendering speechless. I chuckled while reaching for my coffee mug and taking a few gladly awaited swigs.

Toby POV:

God, she makes it look so easy! I'm over here, stuttering like a moron, and Spencer is taking it like a simple walk in the park! Although, she must be used to it. Boys would probably be lining up to get a chance with her; I mean any guy would be lucky to have her. She's brilliant, absolutely gorgeous, and not afraid to take a joke. I thought about taking my chance and ask her out, but it came out more like,

"Doyouwanttogooutwithme?"

"What?" She asked not knowing what I said. I guess my nervousness took over whilst I was figuring out what to say to her.

"Um, there's one of the old vintage movies playing at the theater in town, I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me?" I tried to smile at the end, to make it look like I wasn't so apprehensive, and I hope it didn't make me look so crazy, either.

Spencer POV:

Of course I wanted to, but what would my friends think? Nevertheless, I don't want to be shallow, and only go based on what they say. And I definitely won't go on my family's opinion, which would be a big, fat, NO. The words 'Toby' and or 'Cavanaugh' are considered taboo in the Hastings' house. I opted to go on what I want, disregarding what anyone thinks of it. I now don't believe what the media says about him, because in my eyes he's innocent. I know now I feel bias and hypocritical from what I've speculated of him in past times, and I need to make that up to him.

"You know, that would be great. Pick me up at seven?" I replied smiling, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Sure, sounds good."

I got up, left a few bills on the window-side table and walked out the door, my mind buzzing, but not from the coffee. On the sidewalk, I looked back at Toby through the window, making eye contact. I smiled and held up my hands gesturing the number seven. He chuckled and gave me a small salute, as if saying,

_"Yes ma'am!"_

I smiled and internally giggled and made my way back over to my house.

Around 3 o'clock, I sent out an SOS, but only to Hanna. She came into my room, panicked, let in the house by Melissa.

"Spence, I got your message! Where are the other girls?! Are you okay?! Did -A send you a text or threat, or something?!" By now, her eyes were almost as big as saucers.

I looked up from the red sofa that overlooked the window and gave her a fretful expression.

"No, and even if it was, it's something else."

Hanna walked over, and sat down next to me taking my hand in both of hers. I looked at the wall that was in front of me; she leaned forward and ogled my face with worry.

"It's okay, Spencer, I'm here. You can tell me anything."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Again, '_anything_'." She answered softly. I sighed, and then asked seriously and expectantly,

"What do I wear on a first date?"

I assumed she was going to drop my hand and give me an "Are you kidding me? You dragged me here, nearly giving me a heart attack, yet only to find out it is only about some girly drama." look, but instead she squealed high-pitched, loudly and pulled me in for a tight hug.

"Spencer! This is like your first date, ever!"

"Hey! Alex and I went out!" I protested, giggling.

"You never actually went OUT. And homecoming didn't count. Neither was that surprise party Mona threw for me when she ran me over. And don't even get me started on Downton Grabby. But I can't believe that you waited this long, I mean you don't have a lot of time to get ready."

"Seriously, Han? Four hours isn't enough time? He is going to pick me up at seven, not five minutes."

She added in a sarcastic voice, "Sorry if I thought you would have already coordinated all of your outfits for the next year."

She paused for a moment and chose a more contemplative tone before continuing,

"So, you and Toby, huh." She said finally putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

My face flushed a deep shade of pink, and smiling a toothy grin, I looked at her,

"Yeah..."

"You must really like him. I mean, you wouldn't ever think of even looking at him like this a while ago."

I got up from the rectangular sofa and plopped down flat on my bed.

"I don't know, he's just - different."

The next few moments were silent, until I reminisced about the first day we spent together and said,

"And I kind of regret not looking at him like this. Or just looking at him. Shirt optional."

Her grip tightened on the red sofa, eyes returning to the state they were in when she walked in.

"You didn't, you know, do something that you haven't told us yet, have you?" She stammered uncertainly.

"No! I mean yes, but not what you're thinking about! God, Hanna! He's a gentleman, not like some of the hound dogs you've dated, only wanting to rip your pants off when he would get a chance!"

Hanna held up her hands in mock-surrender, and then got up from where she was sitting to stand over me, her short golden locks falling around her face. Hanna smiled at me and selected a playful tone.

"Let's find you something sexy to wear."


	5. sorry

**A/N:**

**I'm so so so sorry I haven't uploaded in like... A MONTH! Testing is a B****, athletic events, piled together is a mess.**

**To be honest I finished the 5th chapter but my computer decided to be friendly and restart to "update the system" and lost all my work!**

**GAAAH!**

**It must be karma then; not posting chapters in a good time so it works in favor of who knows and delete the chapter.**

***facepalm* *sigh* #unhappypissedsadangryGAH!**

**Oh, BTdubs, the chapter was a good one too...**

**I will try and retype everything as good as it was, so until then...**


	6. forgive and forget

Hanna had finally left, after me begging for her to. She was like one of those parents who would want to capture EVERY moment of your life.

If she had the opportunity to, Hanna would buy a camera. I love her and all, but sometimes, she needs to dial her excitement back.

I told her that she might as well just go on the date with Toby herself.

But I have to admit, she has some fantastic fashion sense. I just can't get over how gorgeous I look! Several times a day, I get told how nice I look, or that my clothes are great, but for the first time in a while I can look at myself and feel pretty.

The clothes that Hanna picked out were a little out of the norm for me, but not to the point where I would be wearing foil as leggings, like Aria might.

I was dressed in a sleeveless, cream-colored sheer top, with thin, pewter chevron-stripes. The shirt, I was questionable about, because in March, it still is cool and even colder at nighttime. Hanna explained to me that it is a test, seeing if your date is a gentleman or not. (If he gives you his jacket, bingo.)

That was tucked into a pinky-coral 'booty-skirt' (if that's a real thing. I'm guessing it is though.) When Hanna first showed me the skirt I was ranting about how it goes against my beliefs on feminism, saying that Toby was taking me to a movie, not a night club. But wearing it now, and looking at myself, I am deeply appreciating the miles and miles I call my Hastings' legs. My feet were adorned in white Doc Martin's, unlaced a bit to give them an edge.

At last-minute, she had pleaded to put my make-up, and after being convinced that I was officially her doll for the night, I gave in. She perfectly highlighted the right spots on my face and eyes, giving me a soft, beautiful glow.

7:00 was rolling around, and I had stressed for the last 15 minutes, horrified that he was going to show up, while I was still in mid-mascara application.

I eventually heard a knock on the front door, shaking me out of my reverie. I was galloping down the stairs, when the door opened. I peered my head around the corner into the foyer, and I heard my dad yell,

"Toby?!"

Toby POV:

7:00 was coming, and approaching fast. I had borrowed my dad's silver sedan again. It's sad actually. I'm 18 years old, this close to having a job and moving out to live on my own, and still no car.

I looked over to the passenger's seat, where I had left a bouquet of flowers, I bought for Spencer. Right now I'm just sitting in the car, worrying on how I should go up, how I will say hello and other things I shouldn't be stressing over. I decided to be a man and picked up the flowers to walk up to the front door.

I briefly knocked, and when there was no answer, I knocked a little harder. I was about to ring the doorbell when the door abruptly opened to show Mr. Hastings.

"Toby?!" He yelled confused.

I must have looked like a deer in the headlights. I completely forgot about her parents, and of course, that's what should have been first on my mind. Oh! Did I forget to mention, they totally hate me?

Spencer creeped down the stairs, and peeked her head around the corner. Her face was in shock, mostly towards our mutual feeling of accidental disregard of her father. He saw me look in Spencer's direction, and he turned around to follow my line of eyesight.

"Spencer?" He growled questionably.

"Yes?" She stammered uncertainly, inching forward.

"Did you invite 'him' here?" he asked, drawing his hand behind him to point at me.

Straightening herself out, she replied more confidently,

"Yes. I did. He is taking me on a date."

Mr. Hastings turned back to face me, with an almost _'I'm going to kill you'_ look in his eyes. It was the same look my dad and step-mom gave me after they came to the station when they were informed that their son 'blinded' their precious Jenna. I was a little scared, actually, more of so what he would do to me. I am taking his youngest daughter out. But it's not just the mind of any normal protective father; I am Toby Cavanaugh, after all.

"I am." I confirmed.

"You son of a -" he started at the same time he came closer, before Spencer yelled and pulled on his shirt.

"DAD!"

He shrugged her from him, and grabbed my shoulders roughly. He pointed at my face again as he yelled;

"Now you stay away! You hear?! Stay away from my family!"

Spencer wedged her between the two of us, and literally forced him off me.

"Dad! Stop it!" She whimpered.

"You deserve each other." He berated.

There was a moment of deafening silence before Spencer grabbed my wrist and led me out the door. We walked to her car hurriedly, and she jumped in the driver's side to speed off. I took a glance back towards Mr. Hastings' direction. He was yelling things I couldn't hear, but obviously furious. He stood there for a moment, then dropped his head in one of his hands, and walked inside.

Spencer POV:

I drove. And I drove. I drove up until my car had reached the 'Welcome to Rosewood' sign. I pulled over into the small area atop the hill that overlooked the whole town. Walking over to the edge of the mini-cliff, I crossed my arms, bracing myself from the chilly evening breeze. Toby followed me, and stopped, standing next to me. We faced the town silently, except the almost non-existent shivers that escaped me. Toby took of the leather jacket he had been wearing, after finally settling down the array of flowers that were still glued to his palms. He draped that jacket on my shoulders (bingo!), and then pulled me into his chest.

I tensed up, and he let me go. A sad mixed with confused expression took over his face.

"How can you still do that? Act like nothing really happened?"

"You haven't done anything." He said with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"My dad just bit your head off!"

"You aren't your father, though."

"I still 'feel' guilty." I took a seat on one of the fairly small boulders sitting underneath a low-branched tree. He followed me, almost as if he was trained to do so, and sat next to me, but positioned the other way, so he could still face me. My hand lay still on my mid-thigh, where Toby took it into his, and stared back into my eyes, while I looked down at Rosewood.

"It's just not fair. That you have to live like you do. With everybody walking around saying that you were the one who killed Allison."

"Wait. You believe me? You don't think I - killed her?"

I brought my free hand up to his chin and cupped his face. I rested my forehead on his, looked directly into his beautiful azure eyes and said,

"Toby. If I really thought you did what you're being accused of, why would I be here - with you? Why would I have fought for you in front of my dad?"

"I take that as a no?"

"No." I repeated nodding my head.

We both shared a smile before I trapped his lips in my mouth. He was a little startled at first, and then eased into it by wrapping his long arms around me. I grabbed a fist full of the front of his shirt, and dug my other hand into his sandy brown hair. He ran one of his hands up to the back of my neck, and the other to the crease in my knee. Toby then pulled my legs on to his thighs horizontally, so he could fill the gap between us. I pulled back for a second to gasp and take the moment in. I smiled brightly at him, and then went in for another kiss. He stopped me before I had the chance to. He was just smiling at me, while I was confused.

"I thought you were into me." I said quietly.

"Which is why, you really don't know how good this feels Spencer." He started, his grin still plastered to his face

"Knowing that you trust me. Knowing that _somebody_ trusts me."

Happy at first, then he finished gloomily. The sparkle in his eyes fading. He raised his head to look past me, a small tear falling off his chin. I took both my hands and cupped his face, rubbing circles into his cheeks.

"Did you know, when Ali made me turn myself in for setting my garage on fire with Jenna in it, I told my parents what really happened? That it was her fault and that she threatened me to say I blinded her? And you know what, they didn't believe me. I was sent away for two years. Two years, Spence! Spencer? What's wrong? Have I said too much?"

He noticed the tears streaming down my face, with my head bowed down. He was clearly angry about the aftermath of the Jenna Thing, and I was a part of that night. I felt awful, and if I have to be completely honest with him, anything between us would sure end.

"I- I was a, a part of that night... with Jenna and all. We all were, the whole five of us."

I looked down to my lap, not wanting to look straight at him, because I was afraid of what his response would be. Furious, I bet. I wouldn't be surprised if here were to hate me for the rest of my life. Ironic isn't it? The one I should hate, just like everyone else in Rosewood, hating me.

Instead of getting angry with me, he rubbed my back, ran his fingers through my back to help calm my sobs. I tried to get up from sitting in his lap, but he kept his grip around my waist and thighs.

"You keep doing this, Toby! Trying to see the best in people, when they are really just selfish pieces of-"

"Spencer! Stop it! You are a beautiful, intelligent, girl! You can't throw that away from feeling remorseful for yourself all the time!"

"Toby! I gave her the lighter! I wasn't just an innocent bystander!"

The next moments were of those in silence, my head bowed. He clasped my chin between two of his fingers, and lifted until his eyes met mine. I quickly darted my eyes away, knowing certainly that his gaze made me melt. He dropped my chin as well as his shoulders, making me feel a little better. Instead of giving up, he nudged my temple with his forehead, prying. He kissed my cheek, but I pushed him away and whispered sadly,

"Stop."

"Spencer," he tried. "It's really okay."

"No it isn't, Toby. I _blinded_ Jenna."

"Allison did. She told me."

I reminisced to That Night when she was yelling in Toby's face, and forced him to own up to what she was responsible for.

"I know she made you take the blame for it, but-"

"No, not that night, but later." He cut me off.

I raised my head to look at him with a baffled expression.

"Allison came to see me, when I was in juvie, and she spilled." He explained.

"She _apologized_?" I asked, with sarcasm.

Never once I had known Ali, let alone be best friends with her, has she ever said sorry to someone. Or took the blame for anything. She never was the bigger person, but I guess being a big socialite, changes the way that would look to someone.

"I wouldn't call it apologizing; maybe more like '_I'm capable of blinding people, you better watch out'_. She also mentioned to me that Jenna was still brushing her hair with an electric toothbrush. Don't tell, but that was pretty damn funny."

"Ali _sure_ had a way with words, didn't she?"

"No kidding." Toby scoffed.

"So… all is forgiven?"

He smiled, winning the small scuffle we had, and kissed me. I am so glad that he is a good guy; otherwise Toby might have stormed off into the night after learning what I was a part of. He is so sparing and kind, like a polar opposite of Jenna. Or Allison. Or _me_, even. If I were him, I would be angry with me.

**Aaaannd that's a wrap! Nawl I'm just kidding. i want to pick up the next chapter IMMEDIATELY where I left off. Literally maybe 30 seconds after all of what just went down. I know what you're thinking, why not just add it on to this chapter, well I want to give you something to chew on first. I mean, I hadn't uploaded in like 2 freaking months! **

**I really hope you, as my story followers (if you haven't feel free too. *click-click* *winky face*) will like this chapter and continue on with the story that I have planned out!**


End file.
